davidfirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog of Man
Dog of Man is a 2008 lash animation by English animator David Firth. It is a short cartoon about a sad man that has a dog that can talk once you put an outlet on his head. music by Locust Toybox.thumb|400px|right Trivia * Dog of man is the second most known work of David Firth first being salad fingers * After people were primarily disgusted by it and tried to shame David Firth for making it, he responded with "Nobody can make me feel shame for making something up that a small handful of people decided to find offensive. It makes me laugh. If people get offended by something that has no actual victims and harms no one, then they are idiots. And sure, I will reply to their comments occasionally but that is usually to see if I can squeeze out of them a convincing argument as to why my creations actually, as they often will suggest, shouldn't exist." Meaning There are many theories surrounding this mysterious video, a popular one is that the plant on the dresser represents a large circle of friends. The plant died so now this sad, lonely man doesn't feel like he has any more friends. The man believes that he needs many friends in order to be happy even though this clearly is not true, like all of the genius morals Mr. Firth tells. The man starts to panic at how he could make friends. So frantic to find happiness, he does what the media tells him to get a tumor. The tumor hurts him instead of helping him and he is dying. The dog realizes this and offers his body to the man, like a good dog would do. Most believe that the dog represents a really good friend and that it is more important to have fewer friends who treat you better than more friends who cause problems and pain. This is a good moral that many can agree with but also it was the dog itself that pushed him to actually get ''the tumor. Well is the dog a true friend? Why does he have a megaphone come from his mouth? When the man uses the plug he doesn't have a megaphone come from his mouth. This is most likely a better reference to media and society. The megaphone could be representing a public announcement. '''Growing up we can become self-aware of how many friends we have and feel secure and assign it to our own worth'. We can tend to treat anti-socialism like a problem, not wanting to talk to people is a "wrong" thing. The dog still does to seem like his friend, just not the best ''friend. The machine he is hooked up to can be a direct reference to '''social media, using friends to get to people'. Finally, when everything goes wrong, the dog realizes his mistakes and becomes a good friend by doing something selfless, offering his body. The man accepts gratefully and he walks over to the remains of the dog thanking him. The final shot is the body with the tumor on the dresser instead of the plant. Looking at the plant beside the tumor you notice a fairly big difference, the plant has several tiny useless circles while the chest has one great tumor. The tiny circles (like we already discussed) represents many bad friends, the tumor is literally a symbol, a trophy of true friendship and selflessness. He realizes all he needs is to be happy, not what the media says.